A medio Camino
by ZerudaPrincess
Summary: Un sueño que parece ser premonitorio. Los prejuicios y la vergüenza se desvanecen frente al miedo que parece ser cada vez más real. Korra deja de lado sus prejuicios, inundándose en vivir el presente, antes de que todo termine, antes de que se haga real su peor pesadilla.


_Disclaimer: Es necesario decir que ningún personaje me pertenece. Ellos existen gracias a Bryan y Michael._

 _Esta historia es por el reto especial: ¡Se la dedico a mi foro!. Un regalo de cumpleaños para los chicos del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **A medio Camino**

 _"¡Korra!"_ Fue lo último que escuchó.

Su piel sudaba a mares, como si el derramar interminables lágrimas por sus ojos no fuesen ya suficiente para eliminar de algún modo la inmensa pena que la estaba invadiendo. _El agua barre, el agua sana, el agua es vida_ … pero nada parecía ser siquiera digno de llevarse su tristeza, su miedo, ni siquiera aquel elemento que ahora más que calmarla amenazaba con deshidratarla.

Repitió mil veces su pesadilla, intentando recuperar todas _sus_ sonrisas, miradas, caricias. Salvándolas de aquel oscuro e injusto final. Su mente recolectaba desesperada los recuerdos como si fuesen flores, cuyo aroma podría alejar el terror del desenlace de su sueño como si fuese un incienso que se llevaba las malas vibras.

 _Una bufanda, un golpe, el agua, la reunión, quebrar, la horquilla de pelo rota, el satomóvil rojo y las lágrimas de Bolin. Ocho signos_ , eso resumía la pesadilla. La angustia de la soledad aun la inundaba. Jamás se había sentido tan perdida y sola, ni siquiera aquellos cuatro largos años luego de su batalla con Zaheer. Por lo menos en ése entonces _ella estab_ a. Pero había sido un sueño, aunque su cuerpo aun no parecía procesarlo. El dolor emocional podía manejarlo, pero la opresión en su pecho, el ardor en su garganta por haberla llamado en sueños, y las calientes lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas eran ajenas a la realidad.

 _"¡Korra!"_ fue lo último. Y lo primero que escuchó al despertar.

Unas suaves manos tiraron de ella entre las sábanas, logrando hacer entender a cada célula de su cuerpo que nada de eso había sido real. Asami estaba ahí, abrazándola, meciéndola mientras besaba con preocupación su frente, diciéndole con dulces palabras que todo había sido un mal sueño, que por favor se calmara, que ella estaba allí para ella. Korra la abrazó con fuerza, aferrándose a ella y a la idea que representaba: ella era ahora era su templo, su refugio… era el agua que la calmaba.

Lloró descargando su miedo, ya que no sabía de qué otra manera alejar ese dolor. Asami la envolvió lo más que pudo, arrullándola entre sus brazos, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, desconociendo la causa por la cual Korra había despertado desconsolada. Quizás los fantasmas de sus enemigos aun venían a penarla en sus sueños. Eso no solo la entristeció, sino que además la invadió un profundo sentimiento de impotencia. Ella no podía hacer nada contra eso, nada más que quererla.

Cuando Korra se calmó toda la habitación pareció congelarse. Era temprano en la mañana. La luz del sol a través de las cortinas inundaba de naranja la habitación de Asami, iluminando con claridad lo hermoso que iba ser aquel frío día de invierno. Asami sentía la respiración más tranquila de Korra, que seguía escondida en su cuello. Permitió que estuviera así un momento más, mientras acariciaba con una mano su pelo, tranquilizándola, _tranquilizándolas_.

Cuando el silencio fue demasiado, ella se decidió a hablar.

\- ¿Korra? – y ella le respondió con apenas un gemido - ¿Me vas a decir qué fue lo que sucedió... lo que soñaste?

Otra vez el silencio se hizo presente. Korra lentamente salió de su escondite y silenciosa rodó hasta un extremo de la cama, sentándose, intentando recuperar su seguridad. ¿Cómo iba a decirle aquella tragedia? ¿Cómo iba a explicarle lo horrible que se sintió, tanto así que aquel dolor ficticio, _onírico_ , la había acompañado hasta la realidad, haciéndola despertar llorando, presa del profundo dolor que la invadió al creerla… _lejos_? Ahora que su mente estaba un poco más clara eso le parecía estúpido. No llevaban mucho tiempo de noviazgo, pero ella creía que ya había pasado más de una vida entera junto a Asami. Si Katara no estuviera viva, ella juraría que Asami era el alma gemela que seguía siempre al Avatar. Ella sentía que, tanto como ella estaba destinada a ser el Avatar, Asami estaba destinada a estar a su lado. Amaba a Asami, ese sueño lo confirmó, pero temía el apresurar las cosas. Se odiaba por tener esos pensamientos de inseguridad, podía tener esa clase de negativas ideas todo el día, pero un cambio de peso en la cama la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ahora Asami estaba sentada a su lado y su cercanía quemaba su piel, inundaba sus poros, perdía su razón. Tanto era, que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo somnoliento, incluso el perfume de su cabello. Era completamente consciente de todo de ella, pero de nada de sí misma.

\- Hey – la llamó, observándola dulcemente con aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

\- Hey

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Claro – le dijo, sin poder creer lo mala que era mintiendo.

\- ¿Quieres contarme o simplemente pretendo simular que nada sucedió y que no te sostuve entre mis brazos mientras despertabas llorando?

\- Yo… lo siento por eso – respondió avergonzada, ocultando su mirada

\- Korra… - la llamó apretando su mano – Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. Digo, ése es mi deber ¿sabes? Puedes confiar en mí. Soy tu amiga, _soy tu pareja_. No te obligaré a qué me cuentes de qué trataba explícitamente tu sueño, pero si me tranquilizaría el solo saber con qué estaba relacionado.

Korra suspiró lentamente, no podía decírselo, eso la preocuparía innecesariamente.

\- No era con Zaheer o con alguno de los otros chicos malos, si es lo que crees. Solo… ¿estarías satisfecha si solo te digo que fue un tonto sueño… y que ahora estoy bien?

\- Hmm – emitió Asami en una mueca – Eso no me deja para nada satisfecha, pero si la gran Avatar dice que está bien y que solo fue un tonto sueño, uno tan tonto que hasta la hizo llorar… entonces está bien – le respondió burlándose.

Eso hizo a Korra sonreír. A pesar de los lujos y del poder del cual disponía la ingeniera, amaba a esta simple mujer.

Asami correspondió a su sonrisa y ya viéndola más tranquila acarició su mano, absorbiendo la radiación del calor de su piel, contrastante con el ambiente, concientizándola del frio que sentía. Si bien había sol afuera, había amanecido lo suficientemente frío como para que ella se decidiera a encender la calefacción. Cuando estaba lista para levantarse, Asami se acercó a Korra que, aunque estaba en la misma posición, la observaba con una tierna sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sigues siendo una persona muy friolenta.

Asami rió suavemente mientras caminaba hacia una silla, alcanzando su bata.

\- Estamos en mitad de invierno, uno de los inviernos más fríos que he vivido, por cierto. Además, por mis venas corre sangre de la Nación del Fuego, lo que quiere decir que cualquier clima que no sea lo suficientemente cálido será horrible para mí.

\- No puedo creer que con la cantidad de horas que te expones al sol, aun seas tan pálida.

\- Eso es porque este sol solo ilumina, pero yo necesito calor.

\- Oh, ya veo… es por ello por lo que todas las noches me invitas a compartir la cama contigo.

Aquel atrevido comentario provocó un abrupto cambio del ambiente. Asami entreabrió su boca sorprendida. Korra se había recuperado. Casi ni quedaban rastros de que ella, hace tan solo unos minutos atrás, había despertado completamente desolada. Pero no quería pensar en ello _ahora_ , adoraba a Korra, y lo hacía más cuando su travieso sentido del humor salía a jugar.

\- No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso – le recriminó divertida

\- Admítelo Sami, solo me quieres por mi calor – respondió Korra, falsamente herida, lo que les sacó risas a ambas.

\- Esa es una de las cosas por la que estoy contigo – dijo, siguiéndole el juego

\- ¿Y puedo saber las otras?

\- Hmm… ¿estarías satisfecha si te digo que tu encanto por sí solo bastó para atraparme?

\- Atrapar… – repitió divertida Korra, sin querer abandonar el juego, menos frente a la respuesta de Asami, quien además se había burlado de ella ocupando casi sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Sabes qué más me atrapará en unas horas? – le sonrió Asami, acercándose a ella – Una reunión. Lo mismo sucederá contigo.

\- Aww – protestó la morena, cayendo de espaldas en la cama –. Detesto aquellas aburridas reuniones de política

\- Hahaha, es triste decirlo, pero ya te acostumbrarás – le dijo doblando su cuerpo para depositar un beso en su frente.

\- Jamás

\- Muy bien… me ducharé y luego bajaré a preparar el desayuno. Por mientras ve a encender la calefacción – dijo encaminándose al baño.

\- ¿No quieres que te haga compañía? – le propuso Korra, sosteniéndose en sus codos, dedicándole una pícara mirada.

\- … No creo que esa sea una muy buena idea – respondió Asami, luchando contra las ganas de deshacer sus palabras -. No tenemos mucho tiempo y ya sabes cómo se ponen las cosas.

\- Podemos saltarnos el desayuno – le dijo sensualmente Korra mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba lentamente a ella.

\- ¡Detente! – exclamó Asami más fuerte de lo que pensaba negarse. En verdad aquella era una mala idea, que en otras circunstancias con gusto hubiera aceptado, pero en verdad tenía que asistir a una junta hoy, una que probablemente tardaría horas, y no quería enfrentarse a ella con el estómago vacío. Tenía que priorizar el orden de sus _necesidades_. Comer era una de ella, comer _comida_.

Korra sonrió divertida. Le encantaba acorralarla, aunque no fuera en serio, le divertía ponerla en apuros. Casi podía adivinar el gran conflicto interno que estaba teniendo consigo misma. Pero Asami tenía razón.

Se acercó hacia ella y besó una de sus mejillas.

\- Iré a encender la calefacción. No tardes mucho, desperté hambrienta.

Asami no supo muy bien a qué se refería Korra.

.

El desayuno había transcurrido sin mayores complicaciones. Asami a pesar de todo lo presupuestado sabía cocinar muy bien, en especial cuando se esmeraba en prepararle algo a alguien. Por su lado, la única habilidad culinaria de Korra era hervir agua, si es que no se le evaporaba. Como dice el dicho " _guatita llena, corazón contento_ " y así estaba el de Korra. Ya había olvidado su sueño y ahora se encontraban nuevamente en la habitación de Asami, dándose los últimos toques antes de salir cuando Asami, acordándose de algo, salió apresurada del cuarto.

Korra no le dio mayor importancia y continuó agachada abrochando sus zapatos, hasta que en su campo visual aparecieron los de Asami. Sorprendida subió la mirada para encontrarse con que ella estaba reprimiendo levemente ruborizada una sonrisa mientras sus manos escondían algo en su espalda. Korra se levantó curiosa, y apenas se irguió Asami le extendió un paquete en sus manos. La Avatar lo cogió sin entender la situación, buscando respuestas entre los ojos de la ingeniera.

\- Es para ti

\- Oh, gracias… ¿por qué es esto? Yo… yo no tengo nada para ti

\- Solo quería dártelo. Sé que esta noche viajas a casa de tus padres a visitarlos por unos días. Acá ya hace frío, a pesar de la liviana vestimenta que llevas – enfatizó Asami – y me imagino que allá debe ser glaciar. Por lo que creo que esto te servirá.

Korra sonrió ante la tierna preocupación de su novia y enseguida abrió su regalo. Pero su corazón se detuvo de inmediato cuando observó la _bufanda azul_ de lana que había envuelta.

Por un segundo la sangre se le fue del rostro. _Debía ser una casualidad_ – se dijo. Quiso ignorarlo, se obligó a hacerlo, y de inmediato le dio la mejor sonrisa falsa de la que pudo ser capaz de recordar, lo que le dio una expresión bastante rara en su rostro, haciendo dudar un poco a Asami.

\- ¿No… te gusta? – le preguntó temerosa

\- Oh, no es eso… ¡Claro que me gusta! ¡Gracias!

\- Korra, no tienes que mentirme. Dime

\- No. Es solo por el sueño, pero estoy bien… ¿la hiciste tú? – le preguntó intentando cambiar el tema

\- S-si – le respondió Asami, sin pasar por alto lo que Korra había hecho, pero no quiso preguntarle más. No quería molestarla.

\- Muchas gracias, Asami. De verdad – le dijo mientras dejaba la bufanda sobre la cama y tomaba una de sus muñecas, acercándola a ella. Apenas estuvo en su espacio personal, acarició una de sus mejillas con su mano, y con la otra la atrajo hacia sus labios, besándola por primera vez en aquel día.

Asami sintió la vacilación de Korra, como su tímido beso comenzaba a volverse más apasionado. De repente estaba siendo acorralada contra el closet abierto. Las manos de Korra ahora presionaban sus caderas, buscando aumentar el contacto. Asami parecía no poder detenerse cuando, en un movimiento brusco, chocó con algo lo cual fue a caer de lleno contra su pie, haciéndola gritar de inmediato ante el abrupto dolor que la invadió. Korra retrocedió asustada, pensando que la había dañado, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta que se trataba de un grueso libro que había impactado con el pie de Asami.

Korra se acercó a ella de inmediato, y sin preguntarle la tomó entre sus manos para acarrearla y depositarla sobre la cama, para así examinar mejor su pie.

\- ¿Dónde te pegaste?

\- En los dedos… creo que el dedo meñique salió más afectado.

No lo supo de inmediato. En el sueño, Asami se apretaba el meñique de su mano en la puerta de un mueble, pero como toda la mañana había transcurrido sin incidentes, Korra pensó que efectivamente había sido algo pasajero, pero nuevamente la _casualidad_ se abría paso.

 _El dedo meñique…_

Korra puso ambas manos en su pie, intentando alejar tanto el dolor de Asami, como el que amenazaba con instaurarse en su pecho.

\- Korra, estoy bien. Solo me golpeé en el meñique

\- Es por eso…

\- ¿Qué?

\- La bufanda azul, el golpe en el meñique… es como el horrible sueño

\- Oh – emitió triste Asami - ¿tan mal fue haberte regalado la bufanda y el haberme golpeado?

Korra vio el semblante entristecido de Asami y de inmediato se obligó a explicarse.

\- Oh no, Asami. Por favor, no pienses eso. Me encantó la bufanda, me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver contigo – dijo avergonzándose un poco -, es… es todo culpa de este estúpido sueño. Lo siento.

\- Deja de disculparte, no tienes nada porque hacerlo. Entiendo – le dijo sonriendo con un poco de dificultad mientras se ponía de pie -. Ya no hay dolor ¿ves? Debemos irnos.

.

Asami había dejado su satomóvil en su empresa, así que luego de haber tomado locomoción se encontraban caminando las dos cuadras que las hacia separarse en el camino, para cada una ir a sus respectivas juntas. Korra iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, intentando recordar lo que en la mañana había sentido con tanta claridad. Estaba atenta en el paisaje cuando un edificio le pareció conocido, de inmediato empujó a Asami contra la pared y con su agua control creó un techo que las protegió justo en el momento en que un jarro con agua caía sobre ellas.

\- Wow, qué reflejos – dijo con admiración Asami.

No habían sido sus reflejos, sino sus recuerdos del sueño. Ella sabía que eso iba a pasar, tenía que evitar que Asami se mojase ¡y lo había hecho! ¡había vencido al destino! Complacida consigo misma dejó a un lado el agua que había amenazado con todo, y sus _reflejos_ no pudieron adelantarse a un joven que pasó corriendo junto a ellas, empujando a una mujer que llevaba un café en sus manos directamente contra Asami, mojándola inevitablemente con aquel líquido. Otra cruel _coincidencia_. Estaba a punto de usar su aire control para detener y reprender al joven cuando Asami la detuvo.

\- No te preocupes Korra, tengo otra blusa en mi oficina.

Korra asintió molesta consigo misma. Era su culpa, de alguna manera lo era, pero aun no quería dejarse llevar por el pánico. Silenciosa levantó su mano para por lo menos alejar la humedad de la prenda de Asami. Todo había sido una… abrumadora ola de coincidencias, sí, eso había sido. Y no podía enloquecer por ello.

Asami cogió su mano, trayéndola de vuelta a tierra. Aquellos apacibles ojos intentaron calmar el turbulento océano azul del cual estaba siendo presa Korra, y en parte lo consiguió. Caminaron juntas la última cuadra que le quedaba antes de separarse. Asami estaba complacida, Korra nunca antes había permitido aquella muestra de cariño en público, y la ingeniera se sintió un poco aprovechándose de lo ida que estaba la Avatar.

Cuando estaban a pasos de llegar hacia esa esquina, Asami rompió el silencio.

\- Esto es agradable

\- ¿Qué? – respondió casi mecánicamente Korra, sin poner atención a su alrededor.

\- Esto – le dijo Asami, apretando su mano para que Korra se diera cuenta que habían ido enlazadas quizás desde cuándo. La morena de inmediato se sonrojó violentamente, lo que provocó que Asami sonriera con dulzura. Con cuidado se acercó hacia la avergonzada Korra, y aprovechando un poco su altura, se alzó un poco para depositar un beso en la frente de Korra, quien anonadada observó aquel gesto sin hacer nada -. Nos vemos en la tarde, antes de que te vayas al Sur – le dijo observándola a los ojos -, que te vaya bien en tu reunión, cariño.

No dijo más. Dándole una última mirada se dio vuelta y se encaminó en dirección contraria a la que tenía que ir Korra, mientras esta la observó alejarse con cada paso de daba, sin evitar sentir crecer una ansiedad en su interior.

.

.

Korra estuvo desconcentrada toda la reunión. Temía que en cualquier momento apareciera Asami a interrumpir, pero eso era imposible, ella estaba teniendo su propia reunión en su Compañía. En cambio, ella estaba atascada en una reunión con el Presidente Raiko y algunas caras importantes. La cuestión era simple, estaban proponiendo ideas para ayudar a consolidar la economía y sociedad del ex Reino Tierra. Las cosas aun no estaban del todo restablecidas, a pesar de que ya había pasado un largo tiempo desde Kuvira. Y el nuevo cambio de gobierno no parecía ayudar. Suyin sabía que todo podría mejorar si ayudaba al concejo que gobernaba, proporcionándoles tecnología y asistencia. Jinora exponía sus experiencias de desigualdad social y Korra estaba allí porque era el Avatar. Es por eso mismo que tenía algo que aportar. Ella había pasado por mucho, _demasiado_ en verdad. Era el ejemplo viviente de todos los cambios que habían ocurrido los últimos años.

Ya había llegado la hora, todos habían hablado aportando su opinión personal respecto a cómo ayudar, y hasta entonces habían avanzado satisfactoriamente, pero nunca estaba demás buscar mejoras. Korra expulsó lentamente el aire de sus pulmones, aun no se acostumbraba a hablar frente a tanto público, menos a uno tan serio como ese. Lo suyo era pelear, pero ahora ya había ganado la suficiente inteligencia y sabiduría espiritual para emitir buenos juicios de valor. Ése era su trabajo, resolución de conflictos y ayudar a la gente.

La reunión duró menos de lo esperado. Al parecer todos tenían otros compromisos de última hora, pero había sido bastante productiva. Korra se vio desocupada antes de tiempo, de seguro Asami seguiría en su oficina. Se acercaba el medio día y con ello la hora de almorzar, así que no encontró nada mejor que hacer que invitar a comer a Bolin y a Mako, si es que éstos estaban disponibles.

\- Me alegra mucho oír que las cosas en el ex Reino Tierra estén avanzando mejor de lo esperado – comentó con la boca llena Bolin, tragando su sopa de fideos.

\- Si, Wu me ha dicho que la gente ha manejado demasiado bien el hecho de que ya no sea una monarquía – dijo Mako

\- Bueno, después de todos los saqueos y las diferencias de clases que habían, lo encuentro bastante bueno – comento Korra encogiéndose de hombros. Aun podía recordar cómo habían saqueado hasta los paneles de control de una nave en la cual ella y Asami pensaban escapar en ése lejano entonces. La naturaleza humana a veces podía ser aterradora.

\- Y tú Korra ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó Mako, sorprendiéndola un poco por la pregunta

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – respondió un poco incómoda

\- Puede ser por la reunión que tuviste, porque aún está en boga el tema del ex-reino tierra y todo su desastre, por tu mejora espiritual, y claro, por tu relación con su ex – respondió Bolin divertido

\- ¡Bolin! – lo retó Mako

\- Hey tranquilo, tranquilo. Ellas llevan ya mucho tiempo juntas, y no creo que eso te haya molestado alguna vez ¿no es así hermano?

\- Tienes razón – respondió Mako encogiéndose un poco

\- Hahaha, no pasa nada chicos – dijo Korra divertida -, todo está bien… nosotras también _estamos bien_

\- Recuerdo que cuando Asami estaba con Mako ellos se daban muestras de cariño en todas partes, igual que tú cuando estabas con él

\- ¿A qué quieres ir, Bolin? – le preguntó un poco molesto Mako

\- Me refiero a que, a pesar de que ustedes ya llevan un tiempo y ya se han mostrado al mundo… es raro que no las vea todas melosas y enamoradas… ¿acaso no se quieren?

\- Claro que nos queremos – respondió Korra, un poco avergonzada

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No lo sé. Quizás aún sentimos vergüenza de hacer todo eso en público. Ya sabes, no es muy común ver a dos chicas hacer esas cosas, o a dos chicos – se burló de inmediato Korra mirando a Mako, quien contrajo su ceño frente a la indirecta.

\- Hahahah, vamos hermano mayor – le dijo Bolin mientras pasaba un brazo por detrás de su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia él – Tú sabes que puedes contarnos cualquier cosa, y con cualquier cosa me refiero a cualquiera.

\- Eso es muy aclarador, Boo – agregó Korra

\- Lo que quiero decir es que… si tu decidieras estar con alguien… ya sabes, con alguien _poco convencional_ , tu sabes que nosotros te apoyaríamos ¿cierto?

\- ¿A qué quieres llegar? – le preguntó enfadado Mako - ¿Por qué creo que ustedes saben algo? ¿por qué creo que me estas tratando como si yo fuera el hermano menor?

\- No tienes porqué tomarlo de ésa manera, mi pequeño hermano – bromeó Bolin

\- ¡Es suficiente!

Korra comenzó a reír divertida mientras observaba a Mako agarrar a Bolin por debajo de los brazos para hacerle algún tipo de llave mientras Bolin pedía ayuda muerto de la risa. Todo marchaba bien hasta que en un descuido Bolin pasó a llevar un vaso que estaba en un extremo de la mesa. El ruido del cristal haciéndose añicos en el suelo los hizo detenerse. Mako avergonzado observó el desastre mientras Bolin sonreía tímidamente, pero poco después se fijaron en Korra, quien se encontraba pálida sentada en frente de ellos.

 _Esto no tiene sentido… ella no vino a la reunión… todo se saltó un paso… debe ser otra casualidad._ Pero las casualidades cada vez se estaban haciendo más frecuentes. Tuvo miedo, y un imperante deseo de verla a ella se apoderó de Korra. Cuando pestañeó luego de haber ordenado sus ideas en su cabeza, fue consciente de los llamados de los hermanos. Levantó la vista hacia ellos, observándolos preocupados por ella. Les dio una sincera sonrisa, triste pero sincera, y de inmediato se levantó de su asiento.

\- Discúlpenme chicos, tengo algo que hacer

\- ¿Ahora? – preguntó Bolin

\- ¿No se supone que viajas al Sur esta noche?

\- Se supone… pero he supuesto demasiadas cosas este día. Discúlpenme.

.

.

Nunca un viaje en el ascensor se le había hecho tan largo. Observaba intranquila la manilla que indicaba los pisos que faltaban para llegar a la oficina de Asami. Cuando la bendita campana sonó ella se apresuró a salir rápido hacia la recepción. Pasó sin saludar a la recepcionista, no miró a nadie, solo observaba las grandes puertas al final del pasillo. Ignoró todo comentario hacia ella, y abruptamente entró a la oficina de Asami, asustándola mientras la observaba preocupada aun con un teléfono en su oído y un lápiz en su otra mano, evidenciando que la había interrumpido cuando estaba en medio de algo. Eso no le importó.

Se acercó a pasos firmes, rápidos, sin darle alguna explicación. Asami no se había movido, y una voz se escuchaba perpleja al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Korra alargó su mano hacia el teléfono y quitándoselo suavemente de las manos, colgó. Asami aún no decía nada. Korra le puso ambas manos en su rostro, y de inmediato la atrajo en un intenso beso. La ingeniera dejó caer el lápiz que sostenía, no entendía nada, pero sabía que Korra necesitaba eso. El beso de Korra comenzó a intensificarse cada vez más, y antes de que Asami se diera cuenta, ella estaba sentada sobre su gran escritorio, de piernas abiertas, con Korra entre ellas, quien la sujetaba fuerte con una mano en sus caderas y con otra en su espalda, atrayéndola cada vez más a ella.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron, permitiendo la entrada de su tímida secretaria, pero esta se congeló cuando vio a su jefa siendo acorralada por la Avatar. No alcanzó a decir nada cuando Korra ya había levantado su brazo utilizando un poco de su aire control para empujarla fuera de la estancia y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. No fue muy difícil poner el seguro valiéndose de su metal control. Ser el Avatar podía ser bastante útil en aquellas circunstancias.

Asami sentía los besos que Korra le daba por toda su cara, en sus labios y en su cuello. Esto se estaba descontrolando, algo le sucedía y no podía dejar que esta se dejara llevar por sus primitivos sentidos, por mucho que se odiara hacerlo en ese momento.

Con cuidado cogió a Korra de las mejillas y la obligó a detenerse, a mirarla.

\- Korra ¿qué sucede, cariño?

Korra la observó llena de dulzura, de amor. Asami observó cómo sus ojos brillaban, provocando que una corriente eléctrica bajara rápido por su espina dorsal, haciendo latir su corazón.

\- Vámonos, Asami

\- ¿Irnos? ¿Adónde?... aun me faltan papeles que revisar y… - pero un beso de Korra la interrumpió.

\- Por favor… sólo por hoy. Ven conmigo.

\- O-ok – fue lo único que pudo decir ante la temible necesidad de ella que los ojos de Korra reflejaban.

.

Estaban en las afueras de la ciudad. Asami podía sentir como allí arriba el viento era más fuerte, desordenando su cabello por todo su rostro. La gran ciudad parecía demasiado pequeña y vulnerable desde allí. Jamás la había visto así, jamás había tenido una excursión por los alrededores de la capital. A pesar de que siempre lo tuvo frente a sus ojos, esto era nueva para ella, y estaba maravillada.

\- ¡Korra ven a ver! – la llamó sin quitar la vista de la ciudad.

Al no tener respuesta se volteó a buscarla y la encontró apoyada sobre Naga, mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa tanto con los labios como con aquellos profundos ojos azules.

\- Ven… - solo pudo emitir Asami, estirándole la mano.

Korra lentamente se enderezó y avanzó hasta tomar la fría mano de Asami. No era la ciudad lo que ella había estado observando, aquel hermoso paisaje era opacado por _su_ hermoso paisaje, por aquella chica con quien antes nunca imaginó con que iba a estar. Asami se perdió en su mirada, y no la culpaba, ella estaba perdida en la de ella. Siguió acercándose lentamente y la besó, provocando pequeñas nubes de vapor.

Las mejillas de la ingeniera estaban sonrojadas, a pesar que la piel de su rostro al tacto se sentía fría. Quizás ése no era el escenario ideal para Asami, la estaba afectando el frio y Korra sonrió ante la debilidad térmica de ella. Tenía que sacarla de aquí, ir a otro lugar más cálido, así que lentamente cesó de besarla y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, algo que Asami agradeció.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir, Asami? – le preguntó Korra sin deshacer el abrazo

\- ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – fue la respuesta que le dio

\- Sé qué hace frio – dijo mientras sentía que los leves temblores de Asami comenzaban a disminuir – Pero quería mostrarte esto.

\- Es hermoso

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Por supuesto, pero más me gustó el hecho de que tú me trajeras aquí… de la manera en cómo lo hiciste

Korra rió, aliviada y avergonzada por su actuar.

\- ¿Y ahora? – le preguntó deshaciendo lentamente el abrazo, observando a Asami.

\- ¿Tienes otro lugar que mostrarme?

\- No realmente – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros -, pero iremos a donde tú quieras.

\- Oh, me siento mimada… ¿qué es lo que hice para ganarme todo esto? – le preguntó divertida

Korra la observó con amor, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

\- Solo… estar _aquí_ , solo por existir, Asami.

Asami no respondió. Ninguna palabra se formó para responder a eso, no era necesario. Estaba ocupando todos sus sentidos para atesorar ése momento. Korra nunca había sido tan atenta y cariñosa con ella.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Dónde quieres ir? – le volvió a preguntar la morena

\- Oh, claro… La verdad es que pocas veces "me han dado" la tarde libre – comentó sonriéndole a Korra, como queriendo decirle que _ella_ le había dado su tarde libre -. Y como hace frío… me encantaría pasarla contigo en casa.

\- Ok, entonces vamos a casa.

.

.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Korra durante todo el día, diría que ella se estaba esforzando demasiado, pero para ella nada había sido trabajo. Estaba disfrutando en complacer a Asami. Tanto así que se había preguntado muchas veces el por qué no lo había hecho con más frecuencia, la vergüenza de inmediato venía como respuesta en su mente y se sintió estúpida de haberlo sentido. Era Asami, confiaba plenamente en ella, podría hasta dar sin vacilar su "importante" vida por ella.

Le encantaba verla sonreír cuando la pillaba observándola a escondidas. Le encantaba el ronroneo que emitía su voz cuando la abrazaba por detrás. Le encantaba esconderse en su cuello, aspirando de su fragancia, sintiendo su palpitar, disfrutando la suavidad y el calor de su piel. Muchas cosas de ella le habían encantado desde un principio, pero adoraba más el hecho de que todo esto era para ella.

Habían terminado de comer y ahora se encontraban sentadas en una alfombra frente a una chimenea, en silencio, solo observando tranquilas el fuego danzante frente a ellas. Korra podía sentir la cercanía de Asami, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados descansando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena. No se cansaba de observarla, podría estar así por siempre.

\- Hoy te veías muy segura en aquella reunión. Casi parecías una mujer de negocios – le dijo de repente Asami.

El cuerpo de Korra se tensó de inmediato.

\- ¿Q-qué?

\- En la reunión de Raiko. Te vi cuando estabas exponiendo tus ideas.

Un escalofrío se propagó por toda la extensión de su espalda. No podía ser posible, ella estuvo atenta a su aparición. ¡Demonios, estaba tan feliz! ¡ése momento había sido tan perfecto! Y solo esa frase bastó para llevarla del cielo hasta el infierno.

\- ¿Co-cómo es eso posible? – articuló con dificultad – Tú estabas en Industrias Futuro. Tenías una reunión.

\- Oh, tenía muchas reuniones. La primera terminó temprano, y fue ahí cuando aproveché de ir allá para dejar unos documentos que Raiko me había pedido. Sabía que estaban ocupados así que solo se los dejé a su secretaria, pero eso no me impidió dar un pequeño paseo dentro de las instalaciones para justo ver cuando tú estabas hablando.

 _Así que realmente fue…_

Una imperceptible lágrima cayó rodando por una de las mejillas de Korra. Se había sentido tan feliz que por un momento había olvidado todo aquel espantoso sueño, de todo aquel espantoso destino. No podía decírselo a Asami, eso la destruiría, a ambas, y no quería pasar las últimas horas llorando a su lado. Era su secreto, uno que la estaba matando poco a poco, pero ese dolor le había hecho despertar. Tenía que disfrutarla, tenía que enseñarle todo lo que sentía, hacerle saber lo importante que era para ella.

Se volvió hacia Asami, separándola suavemente de su lado para así poder observarla mejor. Quería aprender y memorizar todos sus rasgos, todos los tonos de su piel que cambiaban jugando a la luz del fuego. Lentamente extendió su mano hasta su pelo, acariciando su rostro en el proceso. La tocaba como si fuese lo más frágil que existía en el mundo. Pasó su mano por su cabello, peinándolo, sintiendo la suavidad de las ondas en sus dedos. Así lo hizo un buen rato hasta que alcanzó el objeto metálico con que Asami mantenía ordenado su cabello. Lentamente lo quitó para acomodarlo de nuevo y cuando lo intentó sintió un sonido que le indicaba que aquel pequeño objeto se había quebrado entre sus dedos.

Korra miró perpleja la _horquilla rota_ entre sus manos, y sin percatarse de ello comenzó a llorar.

Por más que quería olvidar, todo el entorno parecía querer burlarse de ella. Se había dicho que no pasaría sus últimos momentos llorando, y eso se obligó a hacer así que, tomando una profunda respiración intentó tranquilizarse y se mentalizó para pasar todo el tiempo que le quedaba junto a Asami, para hacerla feliz.

\- Korra

\- ¿Si? – le respondió la morena mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

\- Es solo una horquilla – dijo, intentando alegrar la situación -, no es como si fuera a ser el fin del mundo

 _Es el fin de mi mundo_

\- Si sé, lo siento – le respondió riendo, agradeciendo lo comprensiva que era Asami. Ella debía saber algo, pero jamás le obligaría a contárselo. Así era ella, una amiga que apoyaba cualquier decisión que tomase, una amante que siempre la acompañaría en todo.

\- Hey – la llamó acercando su rostro al de ella

\- Te amo – le dijo Korra, causando que Asami se detuviera a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro, asombrada – Te amo – le repitió Korra.

Los ojos de Asami comenzaron rápidamente a empañarse. Lágrimas de tristeza era lo que Korra quería evitar, pero esas estaban muy lejos de ser tristes. Aun así, Korra cerró rápida el espacio que quedaba entre ellas y la besó como si hubiese sido la primera vez. Sintió las lágrimas de Asami mojar sus mejillas, y las propias de ella mojar las de la ingeniera, pero eso nunca menguó su beso.

Mientras la besaba su mente archivaba las emociones y sensaciones sentidas, la suavidad de los labios de Asami, su grosor y calidez. El sonido de los leves gemidos que daba. La fuerza con que respiraba. Su cuerpo tan fino y fuerte que se acoplaba perfectamente al suyo, el calor y rubor de su rostro y aquellos ojos vidriosos cargados de deseo. Todo lo recordó y lo guardó, disfrutando completamente el momento, _viviendo_ el momento.

.

Ya se acercaba el atardecer cuando habían terminado. Asami estaba descansando acostada en el pecho de Korra y la morena tenía los ojos cerrados, con una boba sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Asami estaba demasiado feliz. Aquella mujer siempre era la causante de todo para ella. Desde su aparición en su vida ella había transformado su pequeño mundo, pero todo para bien. Había sido una prueba del destino, todo eso para ser feliz a su lado. Con ella se sentía completa.

Los múltiples pensamientos que la ingeniera tenía en su cabeza comenzaron a despertar, recordándose que Korra pronto tendría que marcharse hacia el Sur. Era tarde y su deber era recordarle eso.

\- Korra… ¿No tienes que tomar un barco hacia el Sur?

\- No – recibió en respuesta

\- ¿Cómo qué no? – le dijo Asami mientras se levantaba y se colocaba sobre ella -. Ibas a ir a visitar a tus padres.

\- Ya no

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque prefiero estar contigo – le respondió la morena, encogiéndose un poco.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me haces al decir eso, pero eso está mal – le respondió un poco contrariada Asami -. Hace tiempo no visitas a tus padres, debes hacerlo.

De repente un pensamiento pasó por la mente de Korra. Quizás podría burlar al destino, aquella sería su última oportunidad. En _eso_ sucedía cuando Asami devolvía de regreso a su mansión luego de haberla ido a dejar al puerto. Pero ¿qué sucedería si ella nunca volvía a casa? ¿qué pasaría si se fuera al sur junto a ella? ¡No debería pasarle nada!

\- ¡Es cierto! – gritó de repente Korra, sobresaltando a Asami mientras se apresuraba a levantarse -. ¡Vamos al Polo Sur!

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó abrumada

\- Así es. Vamos air a visitar a mis padres – le dijo sonriente la morena mientras se ponía de pie y cogía su ropa, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Asami.

\- Korra – le dijo Asami mientras la imitaba y la alcanzaba hasta llegar a su habitación -. No puedo, aún tengo trabajo que hacer. Ya falté hoy y-

\- Por favor, Asami – la interrumpió Korra observándola con una apremiante petición en su rostro -. Esto es importante para mí.

Solo bastó decir eso.

\- Está bien.

.

Iban camino al puerto de Yue sobre el satomóvil que habían mandado a llamar. Korra había insistido fervientemente en que Asami no tenía que conducir hasta allá, y la ingeniera aceptó el inexplicable capricho de la morena, como lo había hecho todo el día.

El camino fue silencioso, pero no carente de todo sentimiento. Iban en el asiento trasero y Korra en ningún momento había dejado de abrazarla y de coger su mano. Asami jamás había dejado de sonreír, aún estaba extasiada con todas las sensaciones que ese día le había producido la joven Avatar.

Por otro lado, Korra iba pendiente de Asami al mismo tiempo que observaba preocupada el camino. El plan tenía que salir bien, confiaba en ello. Solo faltaban unas pocas cuadras hasta llegar a la bahía y se estaba relajando. Estaba a salvo. Acercó su rostro al de Asami y volvió a besarla, atrayendo sus labios hacia su boca.

\- Creo que me estoy haciendo adicta a esto – susurró Asami en sus labios antes de envolverlos.

Korra alcanzó a dar una suave risa antes de ver aterrada la última escena. Detrás de Asami, observando por la ventana hacia afuera, venía directamente a ella una _inconfundible satomóvil rojo_. Fue demasiado tarde. Solo alcanzó a abrazarla.

.

.

Bolin avanzaba rápido, nervioso y devastado por los pasillos del hospital. Mako y Tenzin venían en camino.

Las blancas paredes parecían bailar a través de las lágrimas que caían sin molestarse por sus ojos, dificultándole el andar, pero estaba demasiado abrumado como para hacer algo. Luego de que una enfermera le indicara el camino, casi a tropezones se abrió paso hasta dar con la habitación. Intentó calmarse un poco, pero apenas cruzó la puerta de aquella habitación todo volvió a desmoronarse. La mujer sobre la camilla lloraba desconsolada. Ella quien siempre había sido fuerte y segura ahora se veía tan expuesta y vulnerable. Bolin se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos, listo para consolarla, para decirle que estaba allí para ella, siempre.

\- Lo siento – le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Durante todo el día… - intentó decir entre jadeos - …ella me lo intentó decir… pero ahora… ¿por qué? ¡¿por qué Korra tuvo que pasar por esto?! – exclamó Asami rompiendo en llanto.

Bolin corrió a abrazarla, y entre sus brazos intentó calmarla, cuando en realidad era él el que intentaba hacerlo. Aun no sabía qué le había sucedido a Korra, y por la reacción de Asami temía lo peor. Pero no pasó mucho cuando un doctor hizo aparición en la sala, llamando la atención de ambos. El doctor bajó la vista y emitió un suspiro.

\- Lo lamento mucho. Hice todo lo posible, pero ella…

\- ¡No! – estalló Asami levantándose con dificultad de la cama, dando unos vacilantes pasos hasta que congelada se detuvo a medio camino.

Por la puerta, detrás del doctor, apareció apoyada con dificultad en unas muletas aquella morena por la que tanto había temido, con una divertida sonrisa entre sus labios, en aquel maltratado rostro.

\- Creo que me expresé horriblemente mal. Iba a decir que hice todo lo posible para que la joven Avatar se quedara descansando en cama, debido a la seriedad de sus lesiones, pero ella insistió en venir hasta acá – comentó avergonzado el hombre.

Asami se acercó vacilante hacia la morena. Ignoró todo el dolor que sentía su cuerpo, dolor físico no se comparaba al dolor de su corazón de creerla perdida. Rápidamente tomó a Korra entre sus brazos, permitiendo que descansara en ella. Korra solo emitió un ahogado gemido de dolor, el cual no fue suficiente para impedirle estar con aquella mujer. Dentro de poco Asami comenzó a llorar, aliviada de todo.

\- Pensé que habías muerto – le dijo entre susurros, con su rostro escondido en el pelo de la morena.

\- Durante todo el día yo pensé que te iba a perder a ti

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le preguntó Asami

\- Lo siento… estaba aterrada. No podía decirte que soñé que morías. Lo mantuve en secreto. Todo el día quise mostrarte lo importante que eres… lo mucho que te amaba

\- Y lo hiciste

\- Ahora que todo pasó, esto me hizo comprender que debo aprovecharte siempre. Todos los días morimos un poco. Cualquier día puede ocurrirnos algo, y no quiero que lamentemos el no habernos dicho algo. Quiero pasar cada minuto de mi vida contigo.

\- No sabes lo feliz que me haces al permitirme saber eso. Yo también lo quiero – le respondió emocionada -. Te amo, Korra.

\- También yo... Entonces está dicho. Serás mi eterna acompañante – dijo sonriente

\- No podría haber pedido nada mejor que eso – le dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos, acercando su rostro al de su eterna acompañante.

Ese era el fin. Korra cerró sus ojos, sintiendo como el intenso amor la envolvía, a ambas. Como si fuese fina agua que caía por su cuerpo.

.

.

~o~

* * *

¿Unas palabras a los chicos? Solo agradecer. Gracias a ellos y a los que siguen manteniendo viva la llama del fandom es que esto no muere, ni nunca lo hará. Gracias a ello he podido conocer a maravillosas personas, no puedo agradecer con menos que dedicándole esta pequeña historia.

"A medio camino" me he dado cuenta que es una expresión aplicada secretamente por muchos. El miedo a seguir avanzando y a perder la seguridad de lo conocido, a exteriorizar los sentimientos. "No te das cuenta de lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" pueden decir, y es exactamente lo mismo.

No debemos dejar que algo nos atemorice. El presente es el momento más importante. Hacer las cosas ahora. Todos los días morimos un poco, es una forma de verlo, la oxidación nos envejece cada vez más. Vivimos contra el tiempo, es por eso que no podemos darnos el lujo de omitir todo lo que sentimos, de expresarle todo nuestro cariño a todos.

Felicidades a los chicos del foro. Ustedes junto a otros son los secretos personajes que mantienen todo esto, y me da gusto formar parte de esto.


End file.
